Placement of a prosthesis into an attachment location on the limb of a patient utilizes a valve that maintains a negative pressure to suspended the prosthesis in the attachment location. Valves that are currently used in this capacity are often threaded or include cumbersome latching designs. Such valves can require significant hand dexterity that can be difficult for a patient.